


Tricking the Devil

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Blackmail, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: Lucifer really needs Trixie to do something. She has... conditions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



"I'll do it," Trixie says. 

Lucifer, who knows the tyke very well indeed, waits for the hook that will pull him decidedly under.

"--if you host my birthday party for me." 

Lucifer peers around for any sign of Chloe. Looking Trixie in the eye still means that he needs to go to his knees, a fact that never looses its irony. "What is your mum going to say to that, hm?"

Trixie usually uses an opportunity like this to extract money.

"She wants me to go to _Disneyland_." Trixie pronounces the word like something foul. "But I'm not a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"Detective," Lucifer calls out. He makes his way over to Chloe in his usual manner, sliding between other people with less of a chance for her full attention, which should always be on him at all times even if that was not at all feasible. "I heard you are having trouble convincing Trixie to hold her birthday bash at Disneyland."

Chloe stares at him incredulously, and motions at their surroundings. "Yes," she finally agrees with a sigh, since there will be no apology from Lucifer for interrupting her murder investigation anyway. "She says she’s too old for Disneyland."

"A pity."

 

"I have no idea how I’m supposed to deal with her birthday party anyway, with Dan being in hospital and this serial killer on the loose. I come home, and she wants to be driven to ballet classes, and appointments with friends, and I don’t even know where my heads at."

"Sounds like quite the problem, Detective." Lucifer says. Should he really be offering his services so soon—surely Chloe was going to be suspicious? "You know, if it’s only to Disneyland… I’m sure I could take her and a horde of screaming children for the afternoon. No big deal."

 

"You would?" Nothing compared to the big sunny smile Chloe sends him for that offer. Lucifer is quite unprepared for the wave of affection that rolls over him. He would offer to host quite a number of birthday bashes if that was the thanks he would get—except that he remembers that it’s Trixie’s birthday party, and that is an entirely different hove of the goat indeed. "That’s so sweet of you!"

"Yes, well," Lucifer would like to explain that his good deed is more nefarious one to protect his image, but Chloe’s goodwill is the only thing protecting him.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have to remember to grouch about Disneyland even so," Lucifer tells Trixie. He’s sure she will, she’s quite the wily trickster if she wants to be, very appropriate to her name. "The only reason she let me escort you, was by pretending I was going to take you to the blasted place."

Trixie narrows her eyes at him. "But you’re really taking us somewhere else, right? I still have that thing you want me to forget and definitely not tell my mum on my phone, and I will use it if you don’t keep your promise."

"It’s a deal."


End file.
